


Поздние ночи и кофе в постель (Late Nights and Coffee in Bed)

by hoarfrost



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: American AU, Blind!Thranduil, Fíli and Kíli Are Little Shits, M/M, Modern AU, all the things AU, coffee-shop au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoarfrost/pseuds/hoarfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Торин – неудавшийся концертный скрипач, унаследовавший отцовскую кофейню в Сан-Франциско, которую содержит с помощью племянников. Трандуил – слепой концертный пианист, посещающий кофейню дважды в неделю. Они недолюбливают друг друга, затем нравятся друг другу, затем – возможно – любят друг друга, но Торин точно не признается в этом первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздние ночи и кофе в постель (Late Nights and Coffee in Bed)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Late Nights and Coffee in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669508) by [peachchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachchild/pseuds/peachchild). 



> **Авторские замечания:**  
>  Daffenger на LiveJournal нарисовала сюда потрясный [арт](http://daffenger.livejournal.com/25550.html)  
> Meddlesomewiz сделала очень подходящий [фанмикс ](http://meddlesomewiz.livejournal.com/11885.html).  
> :3 Мне было очень весело это писать, тем более в этом пейринге раньше ничего не делала. Надеюсь, вам понравится, ребята!
> 
> **Примечание переводчика:** огромное спасибо [Telie](http://ficbook.net/authors/52215) за оперативный отклик и вычитку.

У Торина начинала болеть голова.  
Он никогда не понимал, что такого расслабляющего находят люди в кофейнях. Жужжание блендеров, свист пара в эспрессо-машинах, клацанье пальцев на клавиатурах лэптопов, над которыми горбились их хозяева в клетчатых рубашках, щурясь от белого свечения экрана – всё это доводило Торина до исступления.  
Не говоря уже о племянниках; хотя он их обожал, с ворчливой любовью глядя на лёгкость, с которой те радовались жизни – но в роли бариста они перекрикивались над кофемашинами, кидались вчерашней выпечкой и флиртовали с каждым, кто привлекал их внимание. И, конечно же, именно его племянники были первопричиною того, что люди вообще заходили в «Одинокую гору». Статные, уверенные в себе юноши с классными улыбками заставляли любого почувствовать себя значительным и особенным.  
Они поддерживали шаткий баланс дел кофейни. Торин всегда чувствовал себя здесь немного не в своей шкуре, как будто в любой момент всё могло погрузиться в хаос, но мальчишки работали легко, превратив отцовское тёмное кафе с мебелью чёрного дерева, до сих пор пахнущее сигарным дымом и пролитым бренди, в популярное студенческое местечко с ярко-жёлтыми стенами, огромными кружками и плейлистом, в большинстве своём (как подозревал Торин) состоявшим из Mumford & Sons. И в целом они прекрасно выполняли свою работу.  
Торину нравилось думать, будто он руководит заведением, однако он понимал – случись ему исчезнуть, оно продолжит работать точно так же хорошо (впрочем, с определённой точки зрения эта мысль обнадёживала.)  
\- Торин, он снова здесь.  
Торин скривился, опрокинул залпом стаканчик эспрессо и тщательнейшим образом проигнорировал адресованную ему ухмылку Фили.  
\- И что?  
\- А то, что может сегодня ты, наконец-то, пойдёшь и поговоришь с ним, - возник рядом Кили с полным подносом сырных слоек. – Очевидно же, раз он продолжает сюда ходить – это судьба.  
\- Наверняка это просто из-за кофе.  
\- Он приходит сюда дважды в неделю на протяжении месяца. Люди не меняют своих привычек просто так. Наверное, ты ему нравишься.  
Торин возвёл глаза к небу, умоляя дать ему сил вынести это.  
\- Кто-нибудь из вас вообще смотрел на этого парня?  
\- Ага, и немало, - мечтательно вздохнул Фили.  
\- Это всё скулы, - добавил Кили. – Они пронимают Фили каждый раз.  
\- Даже не стану возражать.  
\- Стоп! Вы оба ведёте себя совершенно недопустимо, – Торин дёрнул Фили за хвостик, ощущая прилив родительской нежности даже во время таких нападок близнецов. – Ну-ка, работать! Эти слойки сами себя не разложат.  
Не то, чтобы они были совсем неправы. Если начистоту, Торин находил человека, приходившего в их кафе строго за порцией чёрного чая с двумя ложками сахара и соевым молоком, до странности привлекательным. Тот всегда удалялся к уличному столику, где и сидел, осторожно прижимая пальцы к выпуклым буквам своей книги. Он читал с закрытыми глазами, расслабив и выпрямив спину и плечи, как будто такая правильная осанка давалась ему легко. Он всегда улыбался мальчикам, слегка изгибая уголок широких губ и наклоняя светловолосую голову в знак благодарности за принесённый напиток; впрочем, его тихие манеры совершенно не мешали племянникам быть такими же оживлёнными, как и всегда.  
\- Ты должен признать, Торин, - тихонько сказал Фили, укрывшись за эспрессо-машиной, - он по-своему горяч.  
Торин прочистил горло:  
\- Никто этого и не отрицает.  
По улыбке Фили было понятно – он считает это победой.

* * *  
 _«В Калифорнии нет дождей, но разве ты не знала, детка? Здесь ливень, о да, здесь льёт»._

Музыка сочилась из динамиков по углам, капала, словно дождь снаружи, и Торин вздохнул, потому что Кили опять добрался до плейлиста. Фили, усмехаясь, подпевал. Он был точно так же снисходителен к младшему братцу, как и сам Торин, хотя ни один из них не признал бы это вслух.  
Кили засел в уголке пустого кафе и готовился к завтрашнему экзамену по истории, заткнув уши наушниками так, что даже не слышал дела рук своих.  
\- Знаешь, он подумывал включить ту запись, где ты играешь что-то из Баха, - внезапно прервал взаимное молчание Фили. – Не могу вспомнить название. Которая звучит весело.  
\- Это Вивальди, - Торин закатил глаза. Однажды он-таки вылечит племянников от одержимости поп-фолк-группами, в равной мере использующими банджо и синтезаторы, и познакомит с настоящей музыкой. – «Времена года».  
\- Точно, эта. Он чуть было не включил её.  
\- Почему?  
\- Подумал, что это воодушевит тебя, - Фили пожал плечами, прислонившись к стойке с чашкой сладкого кофе. – Мы уже давно не слышали, как ты играешь.  
\- Не было тому причин.  
\- Того, что ты это любишь, недостаточно?  
По счастью, отвечать Торину не пришлось. Дверь открылась, впуская порыв прохладного весеннего воздуха, шум ползущих по мокрым улицам машин, стук дождевых капель. Вошедший держал свою трость сложенной в ладони. Отряхнув зонтик, он нашёл ощупью подставку возле двери и повесил его, после чего целеустремлённо направился к прилавку.  
\- Доброе утро, - произнёс он своим мягким баритоном; взгляд голубых глаз блуждал где-то над плечом Фили. Белые волосы сегодня цветом больше напоминали тополиный пух и были влажными, словно ливень застал его врасплох. Тёмные пятна на плечах куртки подтверждали это предположение.  
\- Доброе! – Фили приветствовал гостя широкой улыбкой. – Кошмарная погода сегодня, да? Вы единственный, кто отважился выбраться в такой дождь.  
Мужчина хмыкнул.  
\- В любом случае, чёрный чай уже на подходе, – Фили помедлил, неодобрительно смотря на окна. - Из-за ветра мы не смогли поставить зонтики, и стулья и столики снаружи промокли. Извините.  
\- Я обойдусь. Спасибо.  
Щёлкнув тростью, мужчина разложил её и, постукивая по ножкам стульев, прошёл между столами к задней стене, где осторожно и присел. Торин подумал, что тот выглядит довольно уязвимо, как бы не в своей тарелке, вынужденный передвигаться в непривычном окружении. Однако он всё же освоился, расслабил плечи и открыл книжку.  
Кили бросил свои учебники и теперь обменивался выразительными взглядами с братом. Если бы Торин не знал их, то подумал бы, что близнецы общаются телепатически. Впрочем, он тут же начал подозревать, что так и было, едва Фили подтолкнул к нему чай и сахарницу.  
\- Ты что делаешь?  
\- Ничего. Ты отнесёшь нашему завсегдатаю его чай и поблагодаришь за то, что он такой преданный клиент, – Фили бережно вывел его из-за стойки и направил в сторону посетителя, следя, чтобы чай не выплеснулся из чашки. – А потом скажешь, что напиток за счёт заведения, и спросишь его телефон.  
\- Фили.  
\- Нет, ты пойдёшь. Пора бы уже поработать тут немного.  
Уже на ходу Торин осознал, что ворчит себе под нос, приостановился и глубоко вдохнул. Не надо совсем сходить с ума, ага?  
\- Прошу вас, - он поставил кружку на стол, ухитрившись только слегка капнуть при этом себе на большой палец. – А сахар возле вашей левой руки.  
Трандуил приподнял уголки губ:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста. – Торин на миг запнулся. Потом неуклюже добавил, - всегда пожалуйста.  
Он уже повернулся на каблуках, чтобы уйти, но мужчина остановил его.  
\- Я не знаю вашего голоса. Обычно чай мне приносят мальчики.  
\- Фили и Кили, - кивнул Торин, чувствуя в груди нахлынувшую привязанность: мальчики. – Они мои племянники. Я владелец, Торин.  
Длинная ладонь поднялась ему навстречу.  
\- Трандуил.  
Торин вздрогнул, улыбнулся помимо воли и был почти благодарен, что Трандуил не может видеть его лица.  
\- Я признателен вам за то, что так часто заходите. Честно сказать, у нас не так много постоянных посетителей.  
\- Довольно-таки, - теперь Трандуил улыбнулся по-настоящему, и Торина неожиданно тронули морщинки, взявшие «в скобки» рот и появившиеся в уголках его холодных глаз. – Я слышал по крайней мере пять знакомых голосов, пока ходил сюда. Вы, наверное, просто не замечаете их, потому что они не так… приметны, как я.  
Торин ощетинился, жар бросился ему в лицо.  
\- Это совсем не так. Мы не…  
\- Всё в порядке, – Трандуил поднял руку, будто призывая его замолчать, что лишь подстегнуло возмущение Торина. – Я знаю, что принимать в своём заведении слепого необычно. Из-за этого лицо трудно забыть.  
\- Тут нет ничего общего, - резко сказал Торин, более резко, чем надо было бы говорить с гостем, посещающим их кафе не менее раза в неделю, о чём путём отчаянного размахивания руками немедленно сообщили Фили и Кили. – Только то, что я вас здесь заметил, ещё не значит, что меня как-то заботит ваша слепота. Честно, мне она до крысиной задницы.  
Трандуил часто заморгал, явно остолбенев до немоты, и Торин воспользовался возможностью яростно утопать прочь. Он с сердитым уханьем сорвал куртку с крючка и распахнул дверь, вынесшись в дождь и оставив племянников разбираться с ущербом.

* * *  
К его удивлению и, возможно, тревоге, никакого ущерба случилось – по крайней мере, не такого, какого он ожидал. Двумя днями позже Трандуил пришёл как обычно, заказал привычный чай, держа с шумливыми племянниками ту же вежливую дистанцию, что и обычно, а потом вместо того, чтобы выйти посидеть на солнечный свет как обычно, он уселся за тот самый столик у стены и продолжил читать.  
Торин был взбешен.  
Равно как и Фили.  
\- Ты должен извиниться, - тихим и непреклонным голосом вещал он, выталкивая Торина из-за прилавка. – Нельзя было так с ним говорить, и ты сам это знаешь.  
Торин знал, но это не делало перспективу извинений более заманчивой.  
\- Ты его не слышал, - прошипел он в ответ. – Весь такой самодовольный и важный. Как будто меня волнует, слепой он или нет, как будто лишь это может заставить кого-то его запомнить.  
\- Тем не менее, он практически наш лучший клиент, так что ты пойдёшь и извинишься – как взрослый, которым ты так упорно притворяешься; а потом я тебе сделаю карамельное маккиато, потому что заслужил.  
Торину пришлось очень постараться, чтобы не надуться, хотя после того, как его отчитал собственный племянник, этого определённо хотелось. Однако он проглотил это мелочное желание и потопал к Трандуилу. Прочистил горло, чтобы дать о себе знать, перед тем как ринуться с места в карьер.  
\- Доброе утро. Я хотел извиниться за тот день. Это было неуместно. Простите, если оскорбил вас, – и он торопливо закончил, - вы – уважаемый клиент, и я ценю это. Спасибо.  
Трандуил мягко засмеялся, подняв лицо к Торину.  
\- Это они заставили вас извиниться, ведь так?  
Тот нахмурился.  
\- Так.  
\- Всё в порядке. Я всё равно не сержусь. Не привык привлекать к себе столько внимания. Думаю, я зашёл слишком далеко в своих допущениях.  
Торин выдал изумлённый смешок.  
\- Вы не привыкли привлекать к себе столько внимания? Боже, да вы точно слепы.  
\- Не понимаю, о чём вы говорите.  
\- Вы великолепны, Трандуил, – Торин был не из тех, кто говорит обиняками. – Если вы и не единственный наш завсегдатай, то уж точно самый красивый. Вы кружите головы, друг мой.  
Трандуил по-кошачьи слегка наклонил голову, поджав губы.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Так.  
\- И поэтому вы меня запомнили.  
Ну, можно и ва-банк пойти.  
\- Да. И поэтому мои племянники последнее время особенно несносны.  
\- Польщён – и слегка сокрушён. Я-то думал, они такие со всеми. Моё представление о них разбито, – Трандуил позволил книге закрыться, заложив страницу указательным пальцем.  
\- Ой, они такие, – Торин засунул руки в карманы. – Просто вам особенно симпатизируют.  
\- Что ж, я непременно буду это учитывать.

* * *  
После этого их отношения были легки. Ну, как отношения – в самом общем смысле этого слова.  
Трандуил продолжал занимать новое место у задней стены, Торин приносил туда чай, и они болтали, частенько - ни о чём: о погоде, о книжке, которую он читал или о том, что Кили забил плейлист одними Spice Girls.  
Как-то, ставя на столик чай (и булочку с яблоком и корицей, потому что Фили только что вынул их из духовки, а Трандуил отличался пристрастием к сладкому, в котором никогда бы не признался), Торин заметил:  
\- Знаешь, если ты снова будешь сидеть на улице, я все равно буду приходить поговорить. Ты же любишь сидеть на солнце.  
Трандуил хмыкнул.  
\- Кто сказал, что я сижу внутри только из-за тебя?  
\- А что, нет? – Торин ухмыльнулся, потом пожал плечами, хотя и знал, что Трандуил его не увидит. – Но если захочешь поговорить со мной где-нибудь не на рабочем месте, то мы всегда можем пообедать вдвоём.  
Руки, разрывающие тёплую булочку на кусочки, застыли на тарелке.  
\- Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание.  
\- Прозвучало именно так, да?  
Трандуил сморгнул, и если б Торин не знал его так хорошо, то мог бы усмотреть в этом удивление; будучи, наверное, самым красивым мужчиной из всех им виденных, он не привык быть приглашаемым. Спустя мгновение, он элегантно пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошо.  
Будь это кто-нибудь другой, Торин ожидал бы более тёплого согласия. В этом случае, однако, он был доволен и тем, что получил.  
\- Хорошо.

* * *  
Торин был убеждён, что выбрал самый претенциозный ресторан в городе, а Трандуил не мог даже увидеть декора. Первые десять минут их свидания он провёл, раздражённо ворча по этому поводу.  
\- Я даже галстук надел. Можно было бы сходить в Pizza Hut, и ты не ощутил бы разницы.  
Трандуил засмеялся.  
\- Я бы её унюхал, знаешь ли. Pizza Hut обладает совершенно особым запахом. Кроме того, можно было бы догадаться по тому, что ты заказал пиццу.  
На нём была яркая рубашка цвета полевых колокольчиков и модный, хорошо пошитый пиджак, сидевший очень ловко. Где-то в душе Торин понимал, насколько смехотворно думать, что ему каждое утро нужна помощь в одевании, однако завидовал собранности и лёгкости, присущими ему в любой одежде и в любой ситуации.  
В это же время сам Торин поминутно дёргал себя за галстук, с каждым мгновением ощущая, как тот затягивается вокруг его шеи. Он не носил галстука со времён концертов в колледже и не был уверен, что скучает по этому. Повертел в руках меню, не будучи уверен, что же выбрать. Что, если потом они будут целоваться? Надо бы избегать чеснока. Но это же итальянский ресторан. Все блюда содержат чеснок. Может, удастся уговорить Трандуила на десерт или кофе. Это перебьёт запах чеснока. Тогда они смогут поцеловаться. Наверное, он себя просто накручивает. Вообще-то, он определённо себя накручивает.  
\- Что будешь? – спросил он вдруг, пытаясь разорвать тишину, накрывшую их словно одеялом. – Что-нибудь приглянулось?  
Меню Трандуила лежало на столе, и он позабавленно фыркнул.   
\- Не уверен. Ничего не приглядывается, - подколол он.  
Торин вспыхнул.  
\- О господи, прости. Хочешь, я прочитаю тебе меню? Я могу, если хочешь.  
\- Нет. Выбери что-нибудь для меня, – рука Трандуила медленно потянулась через стол; Торин секунду понаблюдал за ней, прежде чем скользнуть подушечками на его пальцы и сжать его ладонь. – У меня аллергия на моллюсков, но всё остальное – можно.  
\- Никаких моллюсков, - подтвердил кивком Торин, ещё растерянный, но воодушевлённый соприкосновением их рук на столе. – У меня непереносимость лактозы. Теперь мы квиты.  
Трандуил улыбнулся ему:  
\- Разбились мои мечты разделить с тобой молочный коктейль из автомата.  
Торин не ожидал, что с Трандуилом будет так легко смеяться – вообще смеяться, если уж на то пошло. Он казался таким стоическим, строгим, неприкасаемым. Эта его сторона – расслабленные плечи, беспечная улыбка – словно делала его другим человеком.  
\- Я о тебе почти ничего не знаю, - осознал Торин, когда они ели спагетти. (Трандуил всё-таки настоял на хлебцах с чесноком. Теперь десерт был обязателен).  
Трандуил помедлил, накручивая спагетти на вилку.  
\- Это не совсем так. Ты знаешь, какой чай я пью – и что я не вижу.  
\- Перестань. Ты знаешь, о чём я, – Торин слегка толкнул под столом его ногу. – У тебя есть семья? Братья, сёстры?  
\- Ни тех, ни других. Мои родители давно умерли. Где-то есть какие-то дальние родственники. Ещё у меня есть сын, Леголас – примерно одного возраста с твоими племянниками.  
Торин приподнял брови.  
\- Ты в разводе?  
\- Строго говоря, нет. Он был… незапланированным, – Трандуил поджал губы, как будто попробовал кислого, словно находил это слово противным. – Но очень желанным. Его мать и я остались друзьями, но наши отношения никогда не были серьёзными.  
\- Должен сказать, что я почти надумал предложить им с Фили и Кили встретиться поиграть, будто они дети, - хохотнул Торин.  
\- Твои так точно. Леголас, откровенно сказать, слишком серьёзен для своего возраста. Я был бы не против, если в его жизни появится кто-то менее здравомыслящий.  
\- Ты намекаешь, что мои племянники не здравомыслящие?  
\- Задай себе этот вопрос ещё раз и поймёшь, насколько смешно он звучит.  
\- Справедливо, – Торин попытался представить себе сына Трандуила – обнаружил, что воображает такой же точеный подбородок и чёткую линию скул, и даже глаза цвета голубой стали, может, ещё светлые волосы. Хотелось с ним познакомиться. Это ужасало, но лишь слегка.  
\- Он тоже слепой?  
\- Ты предпочитаешь не церемониться, да?  
\- Извини, – Торин поморщился. – Думаю, это было неуместно.  
\- Нет, я тебе признателен. Слишком многие пытаются быть деликатными. Но факт остаётся фактом - я слеп. Это часть моей личности, – он небрежно пожал плечами, откусив немного спагетти и медленно их пережёвывая. Затем продолжил, - в детстве я сильно заболел корью, так и потерял зрение. Это не наследственное и, насколько мне известно, Леголас видит идеально. Даже очки не носит, – он наклонил голову. – Пока сын подрастал, то всегда был для меня подспорьем. Уверен, отчасти это причина его ответственности и серьёзности.  
\- Хотелось бы с ним как-нибудь познакомиться, – Торин чуть было не прикусил язык. Может, это уже чересчур, слишком быстро? А, ладно, все равно уже сказал. – Приятно было бы узнать кого-то, кто на самом деле проявляет ответственность. Понятия не имею, дойдёт ли это до моих племянников.  
\- Тебе стоит отдать им должное – ребята каждый день терпят тебя.  
\- Ха-ха, – Торин закатил глаза. – И всё же, «Гора» без них бы не заработала. Развалилась бы.  
Трандуил хмыкнул.  
\- Можно задать тебе вопрос?  
\- Нужно. – За последние пару минут Торин задал Трандуилу столько личных вопросов, что хватило бы на целую жизнь. Тот заслуживал такой же благосклонности.  
Уголок рта собеседника дёрнулся вверх.  
\- Почему кофейня? Не похоже, чтобы она приносила тебе особенное удовольствие, а теперь, когда я узнал тебя поближе, вообще выглядит последним делом, в которое бы ты подался.  
\- А, – Торин поскрёб вилкой край тарелки. – Она принадлежала моему отцу, а перед тем – его отцу. Я её унаследовал после его смерти, пару лет назад. Она сильно изменилась с годами; отец держал там что-то вроде бара-курильни. Лучшими клиентами были старики, приходившие выпить бренди да покурить сигару, но дела у него шли неплохо. Думаю, он хотел, чтобы я продолжил дело после его смерти. А мне сразу же захотелось продать кафе.  
\- Почему же не продал?  
\- В основном из-за Фили и Кили. У меня в то время были кое-какие финансовые трудности, а им подумалось, что с переменой имиджа бизнес может оказаться успешным. Они были правы. Кофейня – их детище, так что, разумеется, ребята увлечены этой работой. Когда-нибудь я надеюсь устраниться и позволить им всем заправлять, передать по акту здание и просто уйти.  
\- Как думаешь, ты будешь по ней скучать?  
\- Боже, нет, - он засмеялся. – Это было всего лишь средство, и я благодарен отцу за то, что предоставил мне возможность заработать на жизнь. Как будто он знал, что это понадобится. Честно говоря, я был упрямым ребёнком. Всегда полагал, что в жизни всё само встанет на место, и не строил никаких планов. Так что, когда этого не произошло… По крайней мере папа оставил для меня предохранитель.  
\- Ты счастлив?  
Торин долго обдумывал вопрос, потому что никогда не задавал его даже себе. Счастлив?  
\- Иногда мне неспокойно, - честно сказал он. - Но по большей части я доволен, и, думаю, это лучше, чем могут сказать о себе множество людей.

* * *  
Той ночью они переспали.  
У Торина проскользнула мимолётная мысль, что надо бы подождать, не торопить события. Они ещё не узнали друг друга достаточно хорошо, ни один не был в курсе наклонностей другого, могло получиться неловко; можно было оставить такие желания неудовлетворёнными, однако вышло бы неудобно, и они не смогли бы смотреть друг другу в глаза.  
Но когда Торин проводил Трандуила до двери его дома, руки последнего прокрались с плеч Торина на его лицо и он тихонько, удивлённо хихикнул.  
\- Ты бородат.  
\- И?  
\- По звуку твоего голоса я б не догадался, – он почесал короткие волосы большими пальцами, как если бы гладил кота. - Люблю бороды.  
\- Любишь? Вот уж чего бы не подумал.  
Он мурлыкнул – глаза закрыты, кончики пальцев касаются чужих скул, уголков глаз, кончиков ушей.  
\- Для меня важны ощущения, поскольку видеть я не могу. Считаю многое сексуальным. Мне нравится, какие бороды на ощупь.  
Ну, если это было не приглашение…  
Торин приподнялся и поцеловал его, настойчиво и энергично, так что Трандуил сильнее обхватил ладонями его лицо, притягивая ближе к себе. Он был на пару дюймов выше Торина, и чем ближе, тем яснее чувствовалась эта разница, так что пришлось вытянуть шею вверх.  
Впрочем, долго они в таком положении не остались. Трандуил оторвался от него, запыхавшись, усмехнулся и повернулся, чтобы отпереть дверь.  
\- Я бы пригласил тебя выпить чего-нибудь, - проговорил он слегка хрипло, - но полагаю, что сейчас это будет пустая трата времени.  
Он провёл его через ухоженный дом в спальню так быстро, что Торин едва успел заметить полы из дерева и кремового цвета стены, а потом перед ним вдруг возникла кровать и единственным, что его вправду интересовало, было отыметь на ней Трандуила. Они не тянули. Ни один особо не хотел медленного стриптиза; оба были слишком стары для игр.  
Торин быстро обнаружил, что Трандуилу действительно нравилась его борода. Стоило провести ею по его плечам и шее и в спину впивались ногти, а тело выгибалось, и рукам Торина не сиделось на месте; он хотел дотронуться до каждого дюйма его восхитительного кремово-бледного тела: чёткой линии рёбер, впадин тазовых костей, стройных бёдер и ямочек на пояснице. Руками и губами он заставил его кончить и наблюдал, как щёки и грудь Трандуила становятся пыльно-розового цвета, а тени от ресниц, вздрагивая, падают на лицо.  
Потом они неспешно целовались, и руки Трандуила тихонько двигались по Торину, как будто он каталогизировал каждый изгиб его тела, каждый мускул. Особое внимание он обращал на ладони, отслеживая хребты костяшек, кончики ногтей, выемки на подушечках пальцев, контуры кистей. Торин сонно мигнул.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Ты играешь на каком-то инструменте?  
Торин вздохнул.  
\- Да. На скрипке. Я уже не играю так часто, как привык.  
\- Не сказал бы. У тебя мозоли на кончиках пальцев, – он ткнулся носом в щеку Торина, и тот повернулся его поцеловать. – Я пианист.  
\- Ммм? Правда?  
\- Да. Играю в Калифорнийском симфоническом.  
При этих словах в Торине всколыхнулась зависть.  
\- Вот чем мне бы хотелось заняться, будь я музыкантом получше. Приходил на прослушивание много лет назад. По-видимому, им было на меня наплевать. Сказали, недостаточно техничен.  
Трандуил фыркнул.  
\- Звучит знакомо. Не дай Бог кто-то проявит хоть чуточку страсти в музыке.  
Он провёл костяшками пальцев по предплечью Торина.  
\- Я хотел бы услышать, как ты играешь.  
\- Когда-нибудь, возможно, – Торин хохотнул. – Не знаю, смогу ли впечатлить концертного пианиста.  
\- Ты уже впечатлил.

* * *  
\- По ходу, чтобы получить у Торина бесплатный чай, надо всего лишь заняться с ним любовью.  
\- Кили.  
Тот устремил на дядюшку свой лучший взгляд.  
\- Вот скажи, правдиво, искренне, честно скажи мне, что выставил Трандуилу счёт хоть за одну чашку чая с тех пор, как вы начали встречаться, и я перестану поднимать эту тему.  
\- Не-а, не перестанешь, – Фили опирался на стойку, обняв ладонями кружку и нежно дуя на кофе. – Уж слишком ты ликуешь по поводу этой ситуации.  
Торин мог бы подтвердить и под присягой, настолько это было правдой; Кили носился по кафе, сияя как начищенная монетка при одной мысли о том, что у его дяди есть бойфренд. Кажется, он думал, что это поднимет Торину настроение.  
Конечно же, Торин был счастлив, счастлив тем блаженством влюблённого, от которого иногда горели кончики ушей и становилось тепло шее – однако это не отменяло факта, что его племянники были в лучшем случае неуправляемы.  
\- Если Кили будет продолжать в том же духе, он вылетит с работы раньше, чем узнает об этом.  
\- Да как ты смеешь! – тявкнул племяш. – Когда моё сватовство – причина твоего счастья!  
Торин, как разумный человек, пропустил это мимо ушей и вынес наружу чай себе и Трандуилу. Последний тихо сидел, подставив лицо солнечному теплу, и Торин слегка притормозил перед столиком – просто полюбоваться. Трандуил отбрасывал длинную тень, будучи вынужден вытягивать ноги вперёд – такие длинные, что еле умещались под столами. Скулами «можно резать стекло», как любил говорить Фили, а постукивающие по столу пальцы были пальцами пианиста. Торин видел, как он играет, сидя за фортепиано с закрытыми глазами, вытянув руки над клавишами. Он предпочитал классику, что не удивляло Торина. Всё в Трандуиле было классическим: он читал Хоуторна, завтракал стейком и носил костюмы-двойки, строго облегающие все необходимые части тела.  
Уголок тонких губ приподнялся.  
\- Я ведь могу чувствовать запах чая. Я знаю, что ты там стоишь и на меня смотришь.  
Торин кашлянул, чувствуя, как загорается шея, и стукнул чашками об стол слегка жёстче, чем намеревался.  
\- Ну, на тебя трудно не заглядеться. Честно – как будто прошёл мимо супермодели, сидящей на веранде моего кафе.  
\- Если б это было так, - прыснул Трандуил, двигая рукой по столу, чтобы найти свой чай. – Ты принесёшь вечером скрипку? Когда будешь идти ко мне?  
\- Не знаю. Надо проверить струны. Может, их пора заменить.  
\- Это ты говорил ещё на той неделе.  
Торин виновато бухнулся в кресло.  
\- Я давно уже не играл. Подозреваю, что ты ждёшь большего, чем я могу выдать.  
\- Разумеется, – Трандуил надвинул тёмные очки. Он как-то объяснил Торину, что главным образом предпочитает носить их на ярком солнце, так как иначе его слепота притягивает слишком много внимания. «Я ощущаю, как люди на меня пялятся», - одной ночью признался он, лёжа почти обнажённым на Ториновой кровати. «Не хотят, да и не пытаются быть жестокими, но именно это и происходит».  
\- Я жду от тебя большего, чем ты сам, и поэтому ты считаешь меня таким надоедливым.  
\- Я тебя таким не считаю, - засмеялся Торин. – Как правило, не сплю с надоедливыми людьми.  
\- Спишь. Так ты выплёскиваешь недовольство, – Трандуил дотянулся до его руки, провёл большим пальцем по костяшкам. – В любом случае тебе больше не удастся использовать отговорку со струнами. Я тебе их заменил.  
Торин застыл.  
\- Что?  
\- Ага, - мурлыкнул Трандуил, прихлёбывая чай. – Правда, не сам. Никогда не имел дела со струнными инструментами. Но как-то раз, пока ты большую часть дня был на работе, я взял её с собой на репетицию и заставил первого скрипача сменить и настроить струны. Он был не в восторге, но когда я рассказал о тебе, он вспомнил твоё имя. Не знал, что ты учился у Гэндальфа.  
\- Я и не учился. Официально – нет, – Торин пожал плечом. Он знал, что Трандуил его не увидит, однако жест все равно был приятен. - Он часто приходил на репетиции, а после них иногда отзывал меня в сторонку. Любил читать лекции-пятиминутки, особенно про мою неправильную постановку пальцев. – Он пробежался пальцами по волосам, чувствуя себя неуютно. – Не думал, что другим это известно.  
\- Ты был необыкновенно одарён.  
\- Это несколько завышенная оценка, – Торин забрал руку и поднялся. – Мне надо идти работать.  
\- А. – Трандуил нахмурился, и Торин не смог удержаться от того, чтобы прижать палец к его губам, наклониться и поцеловать. Трандуил потянулся к нему, как цветок тянется к солнцу.  
\- Дай знать, когда выйдешь ко мне.  
Той ночью, когда Трандуил задремал возле него на диване – щёки пунцовые, как после трёх бокалов вина – Торин перенёс его на кровать и вышел посидеть на балкон. Было ясно и прохладно, с залива повевал солёный бриз. Внизу слышались звуки только-только начинающейся ночной жизни – взрывы смеха, кто-то свистнул такси – и оттуда же наплывал запах сигаретного дыма. Где-то среди этой толпы наверняка имелись его племянники, прожигающие жизнь со своей обычной улыбкой на все тридцать два. Он им почти завидовал. Затем ощутил, что устал.  
Открыл футляр скрипки – впервые за много месяцев, больше, чем мог насчитать – пробежался пальцами по прожилкам дерева, потёр порожек, защипнул струны слишком длинными ногтями. Мягко повернул колки, снимая струны, смотал их вокруг руки одну за другой. Отложил в сторону аккуратные катушки и вытащил струны, которые купил сам по пути с работы.  
Он всегда любил настраивать собственный инструмент. Что-то было в этом такое: обязательная неспешная точность, острое давление струны на измозоленные подушечки пальцев. Он любил лёгкую вибрацию, которую издавали струны при натяжении, гул, проходивший сквозь инструмент в его ладони, словно тот урчал из нетерпения поиграть. Хоть он и понимал, что у Трандуила были самые добрые намерения, но никогда не смог бы объяснить ему этих чувств. Долгое время он даже себе не хотел признаваться, что обладает ими.  
Он медленно вращал колки, испытывая их упругость, потихоньку, всё дальше и дальше, пока ноты не зазвучали чисто и уверенно. Надо было бы проверить струны, однако он чувствовал себя как-то неуютно, беря в руки смычок. Так долго его не держал; не был уверен, как это будет ощущаться, не мог вспомнить вес, как он сидел в ладони, как при этом изгибались пальцы. Слишком уж это напоминало игру, а он больше не играл. Так что он тренькнул пальцами по струнам, выводя «Оду к Радости», простейшую мелодию из самого первого его учебника.  
Он сидел, пока не поник в своём кресле, держа скрипку на сгибе локтя, как ребёнка; пока уличный шум не начал стихать, так что на Сан-Франциско упала особенная городская тишина, прерываемая лишь буксованием шин на дорогах, случайно тявкнувшим на неожиданный звук псом, струнами его скрипки; всё это сливалось в единый ритм.  
Он проснулся перед самым рассветом; шея затекла от долгого сидения в неудобной позе, а Трандуил накидывал на него плед. Он сонно, потерянно щурился.  
\- Я волновался, - прошептал он, касаясь поцелуем его лба. – Ты не пришёл спать.  
\- Извини, – Торин взял его руку, прижался губами к ладони. – Потерял счёт времени и заснул, вот и всё. – Он выпрямился на сидении, выпустил при этом скрипку и едва успел её поймать. Эхо струн завибрировало внутри деревянного корпуса.  
Трандуил замер.  
\- Ты играл?  
\- Нет. Просто… подержал её, – Торин бережно уложил инструмент в футляр, со щелчком его закрыл.  
\- Давай вернёмся в постель.  
\- Начнём с того, что ты там не был, - сварливо пробурчал Трандуил, всё же позволив Торину направить себя назад в комнату. – Я не мог тебя найти. Думал, может, ты ушёл домой.  
\- Извини. Я думал прийти. Наверное, просто вырубился, – он завёл его в спальню и забрался на кровать рядом.  
\- Почему ты вынул скрипку?  
\- Твой друг-скрипач неправильно поставил струны, – Торин прижал голову любовника к своему подбородку. – Мне пришлось всё переделать. Полный бардак.  
Он чувствовал, как смешок Трандуила щекочет шею.  
\- Прости.  
\- Всё в порядке. Как ты мог узнать? Ты и близко не можешь быть так привязан к своему пианино, как я к скрипке.   
\- А у меня их больше одного, - отметил Трандуил. Это была правда; в его просторной гостиной имелся мини-рояль, в углу спальни стояли клавиши для полуночных композиций, не говоря уж о большом рояле, на котором он играл в концертах и оркестре. – Скрипка, должно быть, просто… другая. – Он помедлил. – Если даже сейчас ты настолько к ней привязан, почему отказываешься играть?  
\- Не знаю. Потерял интерес, наверное, – Торин скользнул подушечками по резко очерченным костяшкам партнёра, переплёл их пальцы, крепко обнимая его. Коснулся губами уха. – Как-то бросил музыку.  
\- Почему?  
\- С чего тебя вдруг разобрало любопытство? Уже почти пять утра, спи давай.  
Трандуил раздражённо заворчал.  
\- Этот разговор ещё не кончен.  
\- Уверен, так оно и есть.

* * *  
\- Если б ты уступил и подавал у себя еду, мы могли бы позавтракать в твоём кафе.  
\- Приготовление пищи подразумевает наличие среди персонала кого-то, кто не спалит здание в процессе, - заметил Торин, намазывая яичницу-болтунью на кусок тоста. – Ты же знаешь, что большая часть ответственности за кафе лежит на моих племянниках, а я всё ещё опасаюсь оставить их наедине с кофемашиной.  
\- Ты не отдаёшь им должное, - с улыбкой сказал Трандуил, обнимая ладонями кружку с чаем; его овсянка пока стояла сбоку. Они сидели на улице, утро было тёплым, и Торин мог видеть своё отражение в его очках. – У них обоих ума палата. Наверное, управились бы с кофейней и без тебя.  
\- Частенько так и происходит, - согласился Торин. – Похоже, они научились распознавать, когда я готов кого-нибудь убить, если проведу там ещё секунду, так что выпирают меня оттуда и заступают сами.  
\- Почему бы им не позволить?  
\- Мм? – Торин приподнял брови, рассеянно жуя.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь передать им кафе? Они его так любят.  
\- А чем прикажешь заниматься мне? – удивился Торин. – Это мой заработок.  
\- Ты бы мог снова заняться музыкой, – в ответ на нетерпеливое фырканье Трандуил поднял длинную руку в успокаивающем жесте. – Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Музыка – твоя страсть. После прошлой ночи я отказываюсь верить, что ты уже её не любишь.  
\- И что мне с этим делать, в моём-то возрасте? – Торин откинулся на спинку стула, бросив салфетку на тарелку. – Я слишком стар, чтобы снова пытаться виртуозничать. В симфонические оркестры не приходят в среднем возрасте. Придётся заниматься на очень интенсивном уровне, чтобы хотя бы учительствовать в музыкальном колледже. У меня нет такой возможности.  
Трандуил задумчиво потягивал чай.  
\- Ты наверняка о чём-то думал, - тихо сказал он. – После того, как в симфоническом тебе отказали. Какие-то другие планы. Другие места, другие попытки.  
\- Конечно, думал. Я же не сидел на попе ровно, потому что в один оркестр меня не взяли. Перепробовал все коллективы на западной стороне страны. Пытался даже привлечь Гэндальфа, получить его рекомендацию, но он отказал. Полагал, что я должен сделать это сам, – он провёл ногтём по ободку стакана с соком, пока не наткнулся на выбоину. – Когда я сдался, то подумал открыть музыкальный магазин, но что я знал о магазинах?  
\- У тебя же сейчас кафе.  
\- У меня отцовское кафе, которое было дедушкиным. Оно моё, потому что я его унаследовал, а не потому, что хотел.  
\- Но ты знаешь, как им управлять. Не вижу причин, почему бы ты не управился с музыкальной лавкой. Можно было бы переоборудовать кофейню…  
\- Она была моего папы. Я не могу вывернуть всё наизнанку и начать сначала.  
\- Но и не можешь сдаться так просто. Ты же всю жизнь этого добивался.  
\- Я не сдался, - резко бросил Торин. – Мне не удалось. Есть разница, – он выудил из кармана деньги, швырнул на стол несколько купюр. – Мне пора на работу. – Заскрежетал стулом, задвигая его на место с большим усилием, чем сам хотел. Наклонился, целуя Трандуила в щёку. – Я тебе потом позвоню.  
Он ушёл, засунув руки в карманы, и попытался не думать об оставшемся в одиночестве Трандуиле, его руках на столешнице, как он, будучи абсолютно беспомощен, смотрит прямо на место, где пару мгновений назад сидел Торин.

* * *  
Торин до последнего надеялся, что Трандуил оставит тему, но эта надежда противоречила всему, что он знал о пианисте. Он избегал его как чумы, но тот продолжал быть чрезвычайно надоедливым в этом вопросе.  
Он грохнул чай перед Трандуилом с достаточной силой, чтобы выплеснуть немного через край, а также чтобы тот подскочил.  
\- Знаю, ты всё ещё на меня сердишься, - тихо сказал он. – Но ты не отвечаешь на звонки уже почти неделю. Если собираешься расстаться со мной, то так и сделай.  
Такая мысль Торину в голову не приходила; от неё перехватило горло, но он всё ещё мелочно злился – вплоть до того, что даже не отрицал её вслух. Вместо этого он отрывисто поцеловал белобрысую макушку и повернулся на каблуках, уходя внутрь.  
\- Твоя скрипка всё ещё у меня дома, - донеслось ему вслед, однако Торин это проигнорировал.  
Он понятия не имел, где племяши этому научились, но у них точно был талант выдавать самые уничтожающие взгляды в мире. Даже сам Торин не мог нацепить такое выражение. И сейчас Фили стоял за прилавком, скрестив руки на груди, поджав губы и нахмурив брови.   
\- Ты ведёшь себя как мудак.  
\- Так с начальством не разговаривают, - бодро рубанул Торин, проходя мимо, чтобы подобрать забытый Кили судок. – С собственным дядей тоже, коли уж на то пошло, – он занёс посудину на кухню, а вернувшись, застал Фили в том же положении.  
\- Слушай, я не знаю, что у вас там случилось…  
\- Не знаешь.  
\- Но если ты не собираешься его прощать за это нечто, или будешь вот так раздражаться, то почему бы вам просто не разойтись? – пожал плечами Фили. – Бедняга сидит там целую неделю, пытаясь привлечь твоё внимание, но не навязываясь, а ты его игнорируешь. Может, он этого и заслуживает, но даже если так, то заслуживает и услышать твоё мнение.  
\- Ты ничего об этом не знаешь, Фили, - твёрдо повторил Торин. – Не суй нос не в своё дело.  
\- Засуну. Ты же был счастлив, Торин. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько нам непривычно видеть, будто ты рад быть здесь? Или где угодно, если на то пошло? В последние месяцы ты выглядишь, словно на самом деле веришь в то, что день будет хорошим, в кои-то веки чего-то ждёшь с нетерпением. И я знаю, что по большей части это дело его рук. Он дал тебе причину о чём-то заботиться, смотреть в будущее – и да, может, я и хотел бы, чтобы ты был счастлив сам по себе, но если он приведёт тебя к этому – я с радостью дам ему такую возможность, – он перевёл дыхание. Торин порадовался, что время было неурочное, и в уголке кофейни сидела только рыжая девушка в наушниках, с предположительно громкой музыкой. – Поговори с ним или, клянусь богом, я сам поговорю. И этого ты точно не хочешь.  
Да уж, Торин не хотел. Он прочистил горло.  
\- Я не буду вести личные беседы со своим бойфрендом прямо перед своим кафе. Придётся обождать.  
\- Сколько понадобится, – Фили стоял, расправив плечи, и уже не в первый раз Торин увидел в нём себя. – Я иду мыть посуду.  
Никто иной не смог бы так гордо унестись прочь после подобной сентенции.

* * *  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я на тебя не злюсь, - Торин начал говорить, ещё не пройдя в дверь, а в следующее мгновение уже ворвался внутрь. – Правда, не злюсь. Сам знаю, что это так и выглядит, но это на самом деле не то, что я чувствую.  
Трандуил закрыл за ним дверь, завертел головой туда-сюда, отслеживая звук его шагов по комнате.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я недоволен – собой в той же мере, что и тобой. И мне надо знать, почему ты так настырно поднимаешь этот вопрос, – Торин зарылся пальцами в волосы. – Я был… выбросил музыку из головы. Она больше ничего не значила, и можно было довольно легко жить без неё, и не думать о том, как музыкальная карьера сказалась бы на моей жизни. Когда я встретил тебя – и заинтересовался тобой – это значило, что мне опять пришлось надо всем этим задумываться, и это – так нечестно. Я был хорош. Даже выдающийся. Мог бы стать известным, заработать денег, и всё это – занимаясь тем, что я умею и люблю, – он сжал губы; ноздри раздувались, и он помедлил. - Просто не понимаю, что же я сделал не так.  
\- Ты всё сделал правильно, - тихо проговорил Трандуил; его взгляд беспокойно метался, что, как Торин подметил, было признаком огорчения. – В симфонических оркестрах полно музыкантов-виртуозов. Учёных, математиков – тех, кто может прочитать произведение, выполнить все инструкции, придерживаться их точка в точку и при этом не иметь ни капли артистизма или пылкости, – он склонил голову, губы скривила усмешка. – Своим участием в оркестре я в равной степени обязан как мастерству, так и слепоте. Я – товар, «гениальный безумец», посмотреть на которого идут люди.  
\- Я слышал, как ты играешь. Это не так.  
\- Для тебя не так, потому что ты особенный, – Трандуил вытянул руку, и Торин взял её, придвинув его ближе. – Ты никогда не смотрел и не думал обо мне как о слепце. Ты всегда видел меня как человека, который – так получилось – слеп. Поэтому я верю, что ты честен со мной. И именно поэтому я должен быть честным с тобой. – Он позволил Торину привлечь его к себе, мягко поцеловал его в бровь.  
\- Прости, если слишком надавил. Всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты был так же счастлив, как и я.  
Торин ничего не сказал, только обнял его за шею и потянул вниз, чтобы губы соприкоснулись.

* * *  
\- Ты не можешь продать кофейню, - Кили сжал кулаки.  
Торин слегка удивлённо моргнул.  
\- Я подумал, может, вам не хочется всё свободное время работать здесь.  
\- Нам здесь нравится, - спокойно согласился Фили, пожимая плечами. – Мы, в общем-то, и не представляем, что бы делали без неё. Кроме того, мы как бы всегда думали, что унаследуем её.  
\- Как ты думаешь, почему мы вбухали столько сил в это место? – спросил Кили. – Мы всегда считали его своим!  
\- Ты можешь его и не продавать, - медленно сказал Трандуил, словно побаиваясь реакции Торина. – Мы всё посчитали. У тебя достаточно сбережений, чтобы арендовать другую площадь. Взяв пару кредитов, сможешь содержать оба магазина.  
Торин застонал, запрокинув голову.  
\- Я не хочу содержать и музыкальную лавку, и кофейню. Какое тогда может быть свободное время? Я ж всех тут поубиваю в итоге.  
\- Мы займёмся кофейней, - быстро предложил Фили. – Или я займусь. Нет никаких причин, почему бы не смог; у меня же есть бизнес-степень. Да я и так всё время здесь. Кили закончит учёбу, а я буду тут управляться. Чем и так, собственно, занимаюсь.  
\- Похоже, решено, – Трандуил усмехнулся.  
Вздохнув, Торин оглядел кафе. Они закрылись десять минут назад, так что в воздухе ещё висел тёплый запах чая и булочек с корицей, только свет был притушен, чтобы не вводить клиентов в заблуждение. Торин продумывал этот разговор уже несколько дней, прорабатывая логику плана вместе с Трандуилом. Но всё равно все пошло не так, как он рассчитывал.  
Он прокашлялся и твёрдо сказал:  
\- Вы за неё отвечаете. Полностью. Если что-то пойдёт не так – это ваши проблемы. Я покажу, как работать с бумагами, чтобы вы случайно не разнесли дело, а дальше сами разбирайтесь. Ясно?  
Фили заухмылялся.  
\- Ясно.  
\- О боже, – Кили уронил голову, пряча лицо в ладонях. – Это же значит, что ты теперь мой босс.  
Прежде чем он успел вздохнуть, Фили провёл ему захват за шею. Торин закатил глаза, а Трандуил дотянулся до него, привлекая поближе.  
\- Некоторые вещи срабатывают, - кротко напомнил он. – Разве не хорошо это знать?  
Торин чмокнул его в щёку.  
\- Хорошо.


End file.
